Out of the Mouths of Babes
by insaneantics21
Summary: After Beth walks in on Quinn and Rachel, the pair try to explain the situation.


**Author's Note:** A prompt by flipflop555 at Livejournal that I thought would be cute for OOC rachberry at Tumblr's birthday. =)

* * *

Quinn Fabray could easily be compared to Wonder Woman if anyone heard her background story. She became a mother at sixteen, kept her baby and raised her with the help of her glee club friends, maintained at perfect 4.0 grade point average, dated Rachel Berry (the most high maintenance girl on planet Earth), and then was accepted to every single university she applied to. She was currently maintaining a 3.5 in her senior year of NYU while still keeping up with Rachel, Beth, and a job. To say she was stretched a little thin was a bit of an understatement.

It was rare that Quinn and Rachel got time together anymore. With Quinn finishing up her degree and Rachel auditioning and getting little roles here and there while also keeping up with her own classes, their schedules rarely coincided. When they did it was...well, it was what you would expect out of two twenty-somethings with raging hormones.

With Beth tucked away in bed and fast asleep, Quinn practically ran down the hall into hers and Rachel's bedroom and wasted no time in stripping off her shirt as she flew into bed.

"I've missed you," Rachel whispered into Quinn's neck as the blonde tugged at her lover's t-shirt. "We don't spend enough time together, Quinn. I highly recommend -"

Quinn had learned the quickest and easiest way to shut up her girlfriend was with her own mouth and she put the practice to good use quite often. Her lips slid against Rachel's as her fingers continued their venture up Rachel's shirt, peeling off the garment that was keeping pale skin from pressing against lightly tanned. Rachel's moans and groans made Quinn glad that Beth was a heavy sleeper because, no matter what they tried, Rachel just could not keep quiet. It was bittersweet in that Quinn always knew she was doing the right thing but there was also the small chance that the noise would wake up the young blonde across the hall. They'd been lucky so far.

"Pants. Off. Now," Quinn commanded.

Rachel grinned as she shimmied out of her pajama pants, Quinn's followed onto the floor. Quinn wasted no time, her hand immediately started trailing up Rachel's inner thigh as her lips traveled down the brunette's chest and latched onto her nipple; the blonde's tongue coaxing it to peak. Rachel gasped as Quinn's tongue flicked over the hardened peak and then let out a high-pitched half-yell as Quinn bit down.

"Too rough, baby?" Quinn growled, trailing her hand up and dip her fingertips into Rachel's folds.

"Never. Oh _god_, Quinn!"

"Mommy?"

With one word, Quinn was sent into panic mode, flying away from Rachel and landing onto the floor. She watched Rachel scramble to grab the blankets and throw one onto the floor as Beth stood, clutching her stuffed bunny, in the now open bedroom door.

"Bethy," Rachel gasped. "Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard a noise. Why's Mommy on the floor? How come you don't have your jammies on? Did Mommy hurt you? I heard you yelling."

"Everything is fine, baby girl," Quinn called from the floor.

"What were you doing? How come Mama yelled?"

"It...we were...Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I'm awake now."

Quinn sighed and wrapped the blanket securely around herself before standing and looking into the curious eyes of her young daughter, trying to figure out exactly how to explain the situation.

"We were...wrestling."

"Quinn..."

"You wrestle naked?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Quinn, perhaps the truth-"

"Because grown-ups do that sometimes."

"Only grown ups?"

"Yes, grown ups who have been together for a long time."

"Quinn, really, I think she's old enough-"

"The boys wrestle on the playground."

"That's different, sweetie."

"Because they're not naked?"

"Honestly, Quinn, this isn't going to end-"

"Okay. Can you be quiet when you wrestle?"

"Of course, sweetie. Go back to bed, okay?"

Relief wasn't a big enough word when Beth nodded and bounced back across the hall. When the bedroom door shut behind her, Quinn let out a sigh and crawled back into bed next to Rachel. The pair snuggled together, Rachel's fingertips tracing up and down Quinn's spine until the blonde felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"You should've told her the truth, Quinn. This isn't going to end well."

"It'll be fine."

One of the best things about Quinn and Rachel's apartment was that it was only half a block from Beth's school and the trio would walk every morning after breakfast to drop the young blonde off at the front door. Quinn and Rachel would greet Beth's teacher and chat for a few moments about the weather or Quinn's classes until the school bell rang. It was no different that morning until Beth decided to join in on the conversation.

"How was your evening, Beth?" her teacher asked with a smile. "Did you get your worksheet finished?"

Beth nodded proudly and Rachel straightened up a bit; Quinn knew she was proud at having helped with said worksheet. She didn't dare say that it was on an elementary level and Rachel had college classes under her belt, she just let the brunette be proud.

"I learned something else, too!" Beth squealed.

"And what's that?"

"Sometimes grown-ups like to wrestle naked!"

The school bell rang and Beth turned without further explanation to skip to her classroom leaving an awkward silence between the three adults. Quinn felt her cheeks turn bright red as she stared anywhere but the teacher's face and prayed to whatever god was listening that she could just disappear right then and there.

"We should go," Rachel finally choked out. "I apologize."

"When you've been a teacher for as long as I have, nothing shocks you anymore."

"We'll talk to her tonight," Quinn whispered. "Clear things up."

"Of course. I'll see you ladies tomorrow morning."

"Right."

Beth's teacher turned and walked into the building; Quinn met Rachel's gaze for the first time, and the brunette's face was matching in color and expression as the pair stood rooted in place.

"I would like to inform you that I attempted to warn you against lying."

"Is that your way of saying 'I told you so'?"

"Perhaps."

Quinn growled and turned to head back to the apartment complex, earning a dissatisfied squeak from Rachel as she mumbled, "No naked wrestling for you tonight."


End file.
